1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to trash receptacles and more specifically to hands free interfaces for trash receptacles and compactors and associated technologies.
2. Introduction
Public space waste compactors and receptacles are used by most communities to allow for simple and convenient waste disposal. To this end, waste compactors and receptacles are strategically placed throughout an area to maximize public access and limit pollution and litter. Proper disposal of public waste can help keep a community clean.
Public space compactors are popular because they are efficient and help maximize space. However, the compaction mechanism can be dangerous to the public if used or designed improperly. Thus, public space compactors should be safe and secure to avoid damage and injury. Moreover, doors and handles on public waste compactors typically require user interaction with a hand or similar object. Such interactions can spread contamination, particularly in dense areas. Unfortunately, conventional systems lack safe and effective mechanisms designed to prevent user contamination through public interaction with current public space compactors and receptacles.